


Happy Accident

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: Lance didn't mean to see it, but he couldn't look away.





	Happy Accident

It was late hours on the ship. Technically, there was no ‘night time’ but still a semblance of time to rest and a time to be active. The offices were dark, guiding the way with nothing more than security lights that left more shadows than light to conserve energy.

Lance didn’t bother turning them on. He was just running in to drop off a report he was three days late with and really didn’t want Veronica up his ass about it later. The quarters were small, with a few windowed offices with their dark caverns and barely used desks.

A low cry prompted an instant reflex in Lance. He dipped under a low row of window near an office and groped for his gun.

It came again, and curious, Lance thought perhaps it didn’t sound like a zombie’s moan coming through the dark corridors but more like…

“Oh god, yes~”

More like… Shiro?

Lance lifted his head to peak through the blinds of the office he was pressed up against. The bottom edge of the blind were crooked, leaving him a triangle view into the room. It was dim as well, a cave of humming computers and an officer’s desk and OMG!

Lance ducked down again under the line of low windows, his face was red and he had to grab at his chest to stop his heart from beating out of it.

Was he seeing things? Did they fly through a colony of mind manipulating spores?!

But, no, when he peaked again there it was, proof that Shiro, too, was human. With very human needs. There he sat, perched on the edge of his own desk, white head thrown back and eyes barely seeing, with… with…

Lance sat back down, eyes wide as he tried to piece this together. Shiro, in utter, sexual bliss with… Curtis? He peaked again. Yes, that was definitely Curtis, still proudly in uniform, wedged tightly between his captain’s legs and his hand down said captain’s pants. Curtis was working him good, it seemed, with his mouth sucking on the open collar at Shiro’s neck right next to a few other pink spots he must have just applied.

Curtis purred, or, at least that what it sounded like to Lance through the glass. Whatever he said made Shiro pay attention. He smiled at his officer in familiarity. This couldn’t have been their first rendezvous with that warm look that Shiro gave him.

Funny, of all their years together, Lance had never seen THAT sort of look on him. It was hungry, like when Shiro was enjoying a training session that whipped Lance onto his ass, yet wild, like when he was desperately fighting to keep them alive. Yet, tender, in the same way he looked to them as family. It was a look all rolled into one, and Lance found it fitting to finally be one to settle onto Shiro’s long battle worn face.

They kissed and Shiro slid off the desk. The moment’s respite between them, with Curtis watching Shiro was so much adoration it was almost sickening if it weren’t so comforting to see, that kicked Lance back into his head.

Wait, why was he watching this? This was obviously a private moment shared between two of his seniors. Really, he had Allura if he wanted to get in a good snog…

Lance watched as Shiro went to his desk to retrieve something then came back around. He faced the desk now, hands firmly planted on the edge and he let his undone pants wriggle off his hips and pool around his feet.

Yeah, Allura was great, but Lance wasn’t going to deny his desire for both sexes. And DAMN that ASS, presented, firm and round for Curtis to openly admire, to touch, which he did.

Whatever Shiro got from his desk was now in Curtis’s hand. Ah, lube… WHY WAS LUBE STASHED IN SHIRO’S DESK!?

Dude, there was so much more Lance needed to learn about his friend…

Oh, things were happening again. Curtis leaned against Shiro’s back, kissed his neck. They spoke a few words that Lance couldn’t hear, but they were smiling.

But then they weren’t. Suddenly, Shiro looked like he was in pain. The best sort of pain. Lance was so preoccupied with their exchanges he didn’t even notice Curtis had pushed Shiro’s perfect ass apart and had two slick fingers pushed inside.

Lance gulped, then palmed himself. This was hot.

So hot, and so sweet. With the way that Curtis stroked Shiro’s hip in apology for the pain, at how he kissed his uniformed shoulder when Shiro dipped his head forward and pushed his ass out. There was an obvious need to move forward, and it wasn’t slow by any means, with the way Curtis’ fingers pumped inside Shiro, but there was something gentle about it, too. A caring in Curtis’ eyes that Lance knew he approved of.

But then things moved and changed again. A few more words; Shiro’s were urgent, and Curtis’ were questioning until he finally pulled his hands away.

A moment later Lance had to slap his hand over his mouth when he yelped. How did those two handsome men both end up with equally perfect dicks? Really, come on!

Lance had seen Shiro naked before, not aroused, but even if he were a grower there was little left to the imagination. But Curtis!? That boy was long and tall and when he unzipped his pants and pulled himself free…

Lance had to squeeze his crotch to stop himself from getting too far gone. That was one nice looking dick! It was a cock of dreams with a delicious curve and a fat head that… was he even going to fit?!

Apparently, because after he lubed up and rubbed his cock between Shiro’s crack a few time that left Shiro moaning before he even penetrated, he found the catch of his asshole and pushed in. And in, and in, and… Lance moaned, and was so happy that Shiro did, too, so his voice was covered up.

Curtis’ dark skin was in beautiful contrast against Shiro’s pale ass that it looked other worldly to behold such perfection. But, of course, Lance looked. Behold!

There was a pause, an adjustment, another few gentle strokes from Curtis, a desperate reach from Shiro. “Do it.” Lance could hear that clearly through the glass.

And he did. And they did. And it was so hot!

Lance finally had to fish out his own cock, palming it to the rhythm that Curtis set for them. It wasn’t fast, but certainly desperate as Shiro kept trying to urge him on with thrusting his plump ass back onto that fat dick. But Curtis was having none of it, even laughing at one point. Lance thought he heard Curtis to tell Shiro to calm down and gave his thigh a little smack.

Eventually, Shiro did. He crossed his arms on the desk and lay forward to pillow his head on them. He was ninety degrees of masculine perfection giving over to another. Shiro’s dick went untouched at this time, but Lance could see the pre-cum drool down the side of the desk.

His own dick was throbbing with each stroke, pausing at the head to make himself shiver. This was bad, this was so bad. Lance knew he shouldn’t be watching this private moment, knew he shouldn’t be jacking off in a public place to it, but damn, would he ever get this opportunity again?

He bit his lip to hold back his own moans. The two inside seemed to have found a familiar rhythm, one meant to ride and enjoy rather than chase. This went on for some time, with Curtis rolling his hips and Shiro sighing in bliss. Curtis pushed up Shiro’s uniform jacket to slide his hands up the hot skin of Shiro’s back.

Curtis grunt and gave a few hearty thrusts that pulled Shiro from his blissful desktop day dream. Without speaking, as if it were a dance already choreographed, Curtis pulled out and Shiro turned around. Shiro sat on the edge of the desk, pants hanging off one boot, leaning back on his hands, and Curtis pushed Shiro’s legs back, holding him under the knees. Shiro was exposed, and Lance could see the dark hole pulsating.

A sweet kiss was shared in that debauchery of a position. Then Curtis ruined it when he slammed into Shiro like a jackhammer. Shiro, apparently, liked it as he screamed “yes, yes, yes!” with each heavy thrust. Eventually, Shiro’s pantless leg was anchored over Curtis’ shoulder so he could get in deep. Lance was amazed that Shiro could take him all and surprised he couldn’t see his cockhead popping up from Shiro’s open, drooling mouth.

Lance’s hand shot up and down his cock in time with them, fast as them. He was going to explode soon. It was so fast, so hot, Lance wasn’t sure he would hold out as long as them.

Curtis, however, wasn’t aiming to prolong it this time. “Babe,” Lance heard him say, the few noises he made this entire time.

“Do it,” Shiro demanded, and Curtis obediently obeyed his captain.

By some miracle, Lance was right with Curtis. He watched him chase his pleasure, eyes burning to Shiro’s. Shiro’s pretty ass was looking pink from all the abuse of skin slapping on skin. Finally, Curtis gave one hearty thrust and screwed up his face as he exploded into Shiro’s body.

At the same time, Lance’s own seed splattered against the wall under the windows. He pant hard, on his knees, head bowed just out of sight of the windows. Damn, did he just do that? Did he just jerk off to two hot men in uniform?

That was better than any porn loaded onto ATLAS’ bootleg networks.

Eventually, Lance caught his breath and shoved himself back into place. He’d have to figure out how to clean up this mess before they were through—oh, nope, they weren’t done!

Somewhere between his own ejaculation and mending of his brain, Curtis had pulled out, returned his fingers inside Shiro, and had his mouth firmly sucking on Shiro’s cock. Shiro was a mess; squirming, bucking up into Curtis’ mouth, then down back onto his fingers.

It took Lance a moment to realize that Curtis must be abusing his prostate because Shiro was scraping at the desk and not at all controlling the volume of his moans. This was quick, and hard, and when Shiro thrust up one last time, semen began to seep out of the corners of Curtis’ mouth. Either he couldn’t swallow or Shiro had too much for one man to handle.

For his part, Curtis did lick him clean, smacking his lips as if he’d just ate a five course meal.

He looked a little weak on his feet, but Curtis was focused on Shiro despite haven’t performed just after his own orgasm. He reached out, still squished between Shiro’s thighs and rubbed his belly (since Shiro just lay there on the desk, dazed, and dropped a few papers off when he tried to move).

Then something was said, something sweet, as Curtis picked up Shiro’s hand and kissed his knuckles. Whatever it was, it made the fucked-out Shiro smile in a lazy, satisfied way. Even if they were too done over to find the effort to move and kiss right then, it was certainly blazing in their eyes.

Oh… Lance misunderstood. He thought they were just two lonely bodies on a ship in space. That look, that smile, that gentleness…

Lance reached for a few tissues off a desk nearby and wiped away his mess before he left. Sex was one thing, but this moment they were sharing was far too intimate to spy on.

The next day when Veronica was yelling Lance for not finishing his battle report, Lance felt it was worth the delay.


End file.
